


Cold

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, coat sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sherlock being a caring piece of garbage for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

It's raining, John is walking towards the building Sherlock told him to meet him, it's an old house and there's police everywhere. Sherlock is probably not given permission to go into the building yet because he is sulking outside in the rain, Lestrades men are also standing outside.

John walks towards Sherlock. "What happened." "Corpse, just like the other two. No wounds, no sings of a struggle. Poison but not force given, or so they told me. More I don't know yet because they won't let me in." Sherlock answers.

John growls in annoyance, now they have to wait in the bloody rain, of course neither he or Sherlock thought of bringing an umbrella while most of the others do have one.

They are both soaking wet, the wind blows hard and John shivers. "You're cold" Sherlock states out the obvious. "Of course I'm cold, I'm soaking wet. Also wearing a worn out thin jacket, I'm not exactly clothed for this weather."

Sherlock just hums in agreement and walks away, to his brother John notices, who must have just arrived because John didn't see him before.

Sherlock marches to his brother. "What are you doing here." Sherlock demands. "Ah brother dear, just coming to take a look at the crime scene. There might be some important information I could use." "They won't let me in yet." "But they will let me in." Mycroft smirks and walks away. "Wait." Sherlock says "I could hold your umbrella while you're inside, we don't want anything getting all soaked by it." Mycroft immediately knowing where Sherlock is going with this glances at John. "You should really take better care of Doctor Watson, Sherlock. He looks terrible. And you better give back my umbrella when I get back, also in the same state as before I gave it to you." "Of course Mycroft, what do you take me for I know how attached you are to it." Sherlock huffs as he takes the umbrella and walks back to John.

John didn't notice Sherlock coming back already, looking the other way and was surprised when there suddenly was an umbrella above his head. Glancing beside him he saw it was Sherlock with his brothers umbrella standing next to him. How can he even walk that quietly, surely John should have heard him coming through all the rain on the ground, he wonders. Anyway there was no rain falling on him anymore for which he was thankful so he said a small 'thank you' to Sherlock.

When John still shivered. Sherlock looks at him annoyed like he should feel much warmer, now there is no rain falling on him anymore but with still soaking clothes on. After a couple of minutes of John coughing and shivering Sherlock decides to shuffle behind John and wrap him in his coat. John yelps and almost screams "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" As he struggles to try get out of Sherlock coat, a bright blush spreading over his cheeks. A couple of people were now looking at them and chuckling. "Keeping you warm, I can't have you going sick, than I'll have to go alone on cases. And body warmth is the best option in this situation." Sherlock answers simply. "This is inappropriate Sherlock, everybody is looking. Let me go." John hisses "What is inappropriate about this John? I'm just keeping you warm. And don't be pretentious I saw your pupils dilate, pulse quickening. You like this, being so close to me." Sherlock purrs teasingly into Johns hair. John blushed even more if that was even possible, but he didn't say anything cause what was he supposed to say to that, Sherlock would know in an instance if he lied. He also stopped trying to get out of the others coat, because it didn't help anything and instead started to relax and lean back a bit against Sherlock's chest. Sherlock was right, of course he was right, it was very warm and pleasant and John did like being close to him, even if he himself could not explain exactly why.

John tried ducking his head for the people who were looking, he was kind of embarrassed but if he told Sherlock that, he would probably get a speech of how it doesn't matter what others thought and blablabla so he said nothing. While Sherlock just glared possessive around them at anyone who might dare try to ruin the moment.

When Sherlock saw Mycroft getting out of the building after some time he gave a quick, almost unnoticeable peck on John's hair and let him go out of his coat like nothing happened, buttoned it up again and walked towards Mycroft, not waiting for John who was still a bit dazed from what just happened but he quickly was at the others side under the umbrella again, still slightly blushing.

Mycroft of course noticed John's state and could easily deduce what exactly happened, and he just smirked and said: " brother dear, you and your good Doctor Watson can go take a look at the crime scene now. And I'll have my umbrella, please." Sherlock pushed the umbrella in Mycroft's hands, always the impatient, and strode to the house, John nodded politely to Mycroft and followed right behind Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo first fanfic ever, it was probably really, really bad but practice makes perfect, right? Anyway hope you liked it and suggestions are always welcome!  
> ~xx


End file.
